Hand pumps adapted to mount to the frame of a bicycle are well known in the art. Most such hand pumps mount below the top tube of the bicycle frame and extend between the head tube and seat tube. One end of the pump usually includes a spring bias to exert a longitudinal outward force to keep the ends of the pump in firm contact with the head tube and seat tube. To remove the pump from the bicycle frame, one end of the pump is pulled or compressed inwardly toward the other end thereby shortening the pump so that it can be removed from between the bicycle frame members. Heretofore, such pumps permitted only a limited range of length adjustment, thereby requiring manufacturers and bicycle shops to produce and stock a number of different length pumps to accommodate the different sizes of bicycle frames.
Additionally, with some prior art hand pumps, the biasing spring is disposed such that the user has to overcome the force of the biasing spring during the downstroke of the pumping action. Such positioning of the spring unnecessarily requires the user to exert extra effort when using the pump.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a bicycle mountable hand pump that is essentially a “one-size-fits-all” pump to accommodate most if not all adult bicycle frame sizes thereby eliminating the need to produce and stock a number of different sizes of pumps. Furthermore, there is a need for such a one-size-fits-all hand pump that does not require the user to overcome any spring biasing force when using the pump to inflate a tire.